


Disney Dreams

by bemylant3rn



Series: PTX minifics [1]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Adorable, College, Cute, Disney, F/M, First Kiss, First Person, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mini Fic, Movie Night, classic disney, disney movie night, dorm - Freeform, fort, movie, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemylant3rn/pseuds/bemylant3rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a magical disney movie night, but not all of them end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is my first minfic and my first ptx fix (though I am working of a full length oneshot at the moment) soooo please be gentle! I was super nervous to post this!  
> (Yes I know Scott is gay, but for this story's purpose, he is straight)  
> Anyway! So please leave a comment, let me know what you think! I always appreciate feedback!  
> Thanks!

Scott and I had been hanging out for a while now. I met him in my intro to music theory class first semester. I first started talking to him when I asked if he was a freshman like me, and he told me, no he was just a lazy junior who never bothered to take any intro courses. This made me laugh of course, and a few days later he asked to get coffee with me. Now several months later, here we were, sitting out on the green on a beautiful sunny day.  
“You are totally obsessed with Disney! You can’t deny it!” Scott exclaims.  
“No I’m not!” I try to weakly defend myself, crossing my arms over my chest. This was partially to indicate my fake irritation and partially to cover the Mickey Mouse graphic currently residing on my t-shirt.   
Scott grabbed my arms, pulling them away from my body, causing me to fall forward on top of him.  
“See!” he said, after our laughter died down, “You totally do”.  
“Ok fine, maybe I am a fan. But there is nothing wrong with that, Disney is great,” I defend myself.  
“Ok, so what is your favorite Disney move?” he asks.  
“That’s so hard!” I yell, almost too loudly.  
Scott just cracks up in reaction to my complaint.  
“Probably The Little Mermaid. But Also Aladdin, and Beauty and the Beast. There are too many good ones!” I groan in false distain.   
“I can’t believe it took me this long to catch on to this obsession,” Scott commented.  
“It’s because none of our movie nights have involved Disney. I actually haven’t watched an old school Disney movie in a while, now that I think about it,” I say.  
“Oh no! What ever will you do?” Scott asks sarcastically.   
“Oh shut up!” I say laughing, “You have to watch Disney movies every so often, because if you don’t, you could forget them, and that is just terrible,” I explain, only half serious.  
“We should watch a Disney movie soon then. Next movie night,” Scott declares.  
“Yes. I like this plan,” I agree.   
I lay back on the blanket we were sitting on, pulling my sunglasses down from my head, to cover my eyes.  
I feel Scott reach his hand down between us and lace his fingers with mine. I put my other arm in back of my head, settling in, smiling.

Ever since a few weeks after we met, Scott and I have had movie nights every Thursday night because neither of us have early classes on Fridays. They are usually in my room or in one of the lounges in one of our buildings, because his roommate, Mitch always has guys around their room, kicking Scott out in the most polite way possible. I can’t count the number of times I have gotten a knock on my door at 11 on a Saturday night, opening it to find a pouting Scott who had been sexiled from his room. Those were my favorite nights because we would just fall asleep laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, talking about life, because unlike Scott’s, my roommate Kristie was always off in her boyfriends room. It was nights like this that made my stomach flutter, whenever he would run his hand down my arm, or push my hair back from my face. I know it’s strictly platonic, of course. But I can’t help but think there could be something else there. Maybe. I can only hope.   
Early Thursday morning, I say early, I mean early for a college kid (so around 10 o’clock) I get a text from Scott.  
“Movie night in my dorm tonight?” he asks.  
“Sure, which lounge? Second floor?” I respond.  
“No silly, in my room!” he says.  
This surprises me, since I can’t recall a time that we ever had movie night in his room.  
“Really? No Mitch tonight?” I ask, curious.   
“Nope! I told him I love him, but I need the room tonight. He gave me quite the look when I said this haha,” Scott replies.  
“Wow. Ok cool. And we are watching a Disney movie, right!?!” I type excitedly.  
“Yes we are!!”  
“Which one? Have you picked?”  
“You, my friend, will just have to wait and see,” he says.  
“You know I hate surprises!” I protest.  
“Shhh. 7pm. Be here.”  
I sigh, but smile at my phone. I could never be annoyed at Scott for anything, even if I do hate surprises, he is just too sweet. It also occurred to me that he doesn’t have a TV. Hm.   
By 7 I am in a tank top, zip up, and comfy pj pants, swiping into Scott’s dorm building.  
“On my way up!” I text him.  
“Knock before you come in!” he responds.  
Weird, I think.  
When I get to his door, I knock, hesitantly. The door opens a crack and Scoot peaks his head out.   
“My lady! Come in, come in,” he says, opening the door the rest of the way.   
I gasp as a finally look inside the room. Sheets and tapestries had been hung across the ceiling around the bed and pillows were piled up. The whole room was literally turned into a giant fort. Instead of the overhead lights being on, several strings of fairly lights lit the room, creating a pretty glow. The walls had what looked like party decorations that had pictures of waves and the sea along with castles. On the desk there was a box of popcorn and bottles of my favorite drink.   
“Scott!” I exclaim, “This is amazing! I can’t believe you would do this for our movie night!”   
“Now now, its not just a movie night. This is our Disney movie marathon movie night!” he said.   
“Movie marathon?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.  
“Yes. We are going to watch all the Disney movies we can, as long as we can stay awake,” he informs me, looking quite satisfied with himself.  
“Ok,” I agree, not really sure what to say, “Can we make some popcorn?”  
“We can do whatever you want. It’s your movie night!” he says, throwing his arms out, making me laugh.  
After the popcorn was made, and Scott and I had a mini Disney song sing off, we climbed into the fort, onto the bed, and snuggled into the pillows.   
“Hey, wait a second,” I said, realization hitting me, “You don’t have a TV or anything. All I see is a blank white wall,” I point out.  
“Oh I have something better,” he says, taking a small remote from beside him and pointing it up at the ceiling.  
All of a sudden, the opening to The Little Mermaid is projected on the wall in front of us, taking up almost the whole thing; it is probably one of the coolest things I have seen.  
“I wanted to make your Disney night the best it could be. I figured, big screen would be best,” he explained, smiling.  
All I could do is stare at him with an open mouth because, why is he so perfect?   
I feel him wrap his arm around my back, and I shift so I can cuddle into him, laying my head on his shoulder and my arm across his chest.   
By the third movie, I was starting to get drowsy. My head had fallen to Scott’s chest and he had pulled me in closer, wrapping his arms tighter around me.   
“Dosing off, sleepyhead?” Scott asked quietly.  
“Mhm, a little,” I answer quietly.  
“Well that isn’t allowed! We still have quite a few Disney classics to get through,” he informs me.  
“But sleep,” I weakly defend.  
“Uh uh. Nope,” he says, and I can feel him shift under me.   
Before I know what’s happening, his arm is removed out from behind me and he grabs my sides, tickling me.  
“AH! Scott!” I squeal, but I can’t help laughing.   
“You gotta wake up! I didn’t plan this magical night for nothing!” he says, picking me up from around my waist.   
“Put me down!” I protest, but my laughter made me sound far less intimidating.   
He shifted me up, and I started weakly slapping his back, while squirming, trying to get me to put him down.  
“Hey, hey, now!” he said laughing.  
And then we were falling, back towards the bed, and I suddenly got a face full of pillow.  
We stayed like that until our laughter died down once more, and I could breath again. Once I had caught my breath, I pushed myself up off the bed, onto my hands.   
I found myself hovering above Scott, so I shifted again, so my legs were on either side of his waist and my arms just above his shoulders. He put his hands on my waist and looked up at me.  
As cliché as it sounds, I could literally get lost in his eyes. They were so blue and bright. He was just so perfect and he did all of this for me tonight.  
“What?” he asked obviously confused by my silence.  
“Can I kiss you?” I asked quietly.  
“This is your night, you can do whatever you want,” he answered with a smirk.  
I smiled at him, leaning down to gently press my lips to his. We both froze at first, surprised by what was happening. But soon, I felt him loosen up and reciprocate the kiss. I felt his hands move around towards my back, his thumbs making circles in the small section of my hip that had been revealed when my shirt shifted up. I felt him pressing up into me, deepening our kiss and wrapping his arms fully around me.  
Suddenly, he grabbed me, flipping us over, causing me to smile into our kiss. His lips left mine and made their way down my jaw, trailing light kisses on my neck. When he got to the hem of my shirt he stopped, bringing his face back up to mine and placing one more light kiss on my lips.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he says, smiling.  
My eyes widen in surprise, “What? Why didn’t you ever?” I say.  
“I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way!” he exclaimed, “Don’t blame me for you not picking up on my subtle hints!”  
“Well maybe you should have made them less subtle!” I say.  
We dissolve into laughter again, and he rolls off me, putting his arm around me once again, pulling me in. He starts the next movie, and I can’t remember exactly when I drifted off.

I woke up the next morning to a heavy warmth coming from next to me. I roll over to be greeted with those lovely blue eyes.  
“Were you watching me sleep?” I ask, laughing lightly.  
“Maybe. You were too pretty to not watch,” Scott said.  
I hit his shoulder, pushing myself up into a sitting position, “You’re such a sap”.  
“And you love it!” he says.  
I turn and look at him, smiling.  
“You’re right, I do,” I respond, leaning down to kiss him.  
After a few minutes, I feel his hand start to snake up the back of my shirt.   
We both jump as we here the door open.  
“Scott! You didn’t say the girl was staying the night!” I hear a familiar voice exclaim.  
I turn towards the door to see Mitch standing there.  
“Wait is that- Oh my- what?!” he exclaims, not even able to finish his sentences.  
“Um, hi,” I say blushing.  
“You didn’t tell me who this was all for!” Mitch says, “Well congrats, looks like you finally got her. Took long enough”.  
Scott looks at me, smiling, “Yeah, looks like I did,” he says, leaning in to kiss me once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and give kudos if you liked it!  
> You can find me on tumblr at alittlem0rethunder.tumblr.com and watt pad by the same name!


End file.
